


you've got troubles, and i've got them too

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and nora really needs friends, because i am who i am, because i suddenly am a huge fan of mona, darhkwu friendship fluff, i blame 4b, it's slapped so far, with a little bit of darhkatom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Nora is safe and on the ship, she and Ray were undisturbed for four blissful days, when she finally does decide to venture out, she immediately runs right into the one person she'd least expect to see on the Waverider. Slight spoilers for 4x12This will have three parts, the first being fluffy, the second being feelsy, the third being angsty with a happy ending.





	you've got troubles, and i've got them too

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly? I'm? A? Huge? Mona? Fan? She was just super one dimensional to me in 4A and now they're actually doing something with her. I got this idea after seeing Nora and Mona interacting in the lab and Mona somehow didn't lose her mind? So she already must've known Nora was on the ship.

Nora had woken up to a mug of hot tea and neatly folded piles of dark wash jeans and dark T-shirts at the end of their bed. She had woken previously to Ray getting up, trying to tempt him to stay in bed, but he wanted to get a jumpstart on the mission and make sure she was safe here. The last thing she remembered was pulling on his shirt and then snuggling back under the covers as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Nora, now freshly showered, finished tying her boots and exited the room. She bumped into someone almost immediately. Too short to be Zari, too brunette to be Sara.

“Mona?”

“NORA?!” She exclaimed at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” They asked far too in unison for Nora’s liking.

Mona waved her hands. “Tell me first!”

“I didn’t kill Nate’s dad but I didn’t know where else to go…”

Mona looked behind Nora, realizing she’d been coming out of Ray’s room. “SO YOU CAME TO RAY?”

Nora blushed and ducked her head. “I… well… if you must know… yes.”

“Awww!!! So you’re staying with Ray? I’d offer to let you bunk with me but I’m already bunking with Zari and I think she’s a one magical creature kinda woman.” Mona nodded and shrugged.

“One magical creature?” Nora cocker her head. “Mona, you’re human.”

Mona looked down and flashed her eyes back up at Nora and the older woman nearly recoiled at the yellow wolffish eyes staring back at her.

“Mona, what happened?” Nora clutched her hands to her chest.

“Long story short, the kaupe? I kind of saved him from getting taken away but in the process he kind of accidentally turned me and we went on the run together and then he was murdered and now I’m a fugitive of the Time Bureau.”

Nora nodded, still in disbelief. “Oh… are you okay?”

Mona nodded. “I got a pretty nasty scar on my abdomen and I kind of wolf out when I get angry but I’m adjusting to my lycanthropy just fine.”

Nora guffawed as if Mona was just talking about how a new piercing was healing. “I just mean… if you’re okay. I just… now that I know I can heal people if there had been some kind of wound left behind I wanted to make sure wouldn’t get an infection from it not healing right…”

“Really?” Mona’s throat constricted.

Nora took a deep breath. “I think when you would come by and help me with exchanging letters with Ray, other than that time I accidentally locked us all in the cell, we didn’t talk much. If something was bothering me, I never shared, Ray gave me an avenue to open up but I was always worried that even that would fall through so I didn’t want to open myself up to more disappointment. And that was wrong and you’re a good person and I do want us to be friends. You went pretty much to hell and back for someone that caused you harm because you cared about them. I already threw you against a wall on accident so I guess that means we should be okay too.”

Mona laughed and pulled Nora into a hug. “Of course we’re okay! You’re exactly my kind of people, Nora!”

Nora, not used to this affection other than from Ray now she supposed, hugged Mona back awkwardly at first. The hug lasted a bit longer (not at long as Ray’s hugs though) and Nora continued to relax into the hug. She wrapped her arms tighter around Mona and really hugged her back this time.

Nora pulled back a little, surprised to find the wetness in her eyes and smiled at her. “You’re my kind of people too, Mona.” Nora pulled Mona in for another hug, tighter this time.

“Up for a group hug?” A voice said from behind them after a few moments.

Nora turned her head to see Ray and smiled at him. “Hey, stranger, where’d you go this morning?” Nora broke the hug with Mona and went over to Ray. She wrapped her arms around his middle and smiled up at him.

“To gather some stuff from the library that might be useful.” Ray smiled at Mona. “Mornin, Mona!”

Nora finally looked back over at her friend who very much looked like she was ready to combust and laughed quietly. “You okay over there?”

“DARHKATOM IS CANON!!!”

Nora shook her head in confusion. “What?”

“I finally thought of your guys’ couple name! I’m working on Nate and Zari but that doesn’t matter. Your last name is Darhk, for now, and you don’t have like a cool superhero name but I can totally think of one if you want!”

“No.” Nora answered before she even realized she had interrupted Mona. “Sorry, continue because I’m still confused.”

“Right, yeah and so like Ray is the ATOM so darhkatom, it’s so cute! And so are you guys! And you’re actually together!!!!”

Nora laughed at her friend. “Mona, breathe. We don’t want to broadcast it because there might be some on the ship that still don’t trust or believe me but we trust you and trust you to keep this quiet okay?”

“I promise. I was a Girl Scout, so scount's honor!” Mona held up three fingers.

Nora smiled at her friend. “Wanna go get some breakfast?”

“YES!”

Nora looked up at Ray, “I’d invite you but I’m pretty sure you’d put butter in our coffee.”

“Oh I’ve tried his coffee! It’s really good!”

Nora looked between them in horror. “You are not converting me and that’s final.”

“But since she’s had my coffee can I come to breakfast?” Ray looked at them with his puppy dog eyes.

Nora shook her head but pulled him in for a kiss. “No, it’s a girl’s breakfast. I’ll see you in the library.” She winked and slung an arm around Mona's shoulders then walked off towards the kitchen, asking her about her lycanthropy.


End file.
